Inches From Death
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: Gisborne is failing to recover from the wound Vaisey inflicted, Tuck has done all he can, but nothing is working, Archer has disappeared, perhaps the only one who can save his brother, will Robin find him in time, or will this be Gisborne's final battle?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing.**

**Hi this is the sequel to {England's Freedom} not giving any more info away so you'll just have to read on to find out what happens. /One shot sized chapters.**

The villagers had returned to their homes after spending a few days in the forest, because the threat of the sheriff had been eliminated, they had mourned their lost family by retrieving their bodies from the courtyard and burying them. Though many of their loved ones had lost their lives, Nottingham, Loxley, Nettlestone, and Clun, were now free, free from tyranny, harsh taxes, and torture.

Robin was now spending most of his time helping the villagers rebuild their homes, Archer had disappeared one night and was never heard of from then on, Robin figured that because he had helped them save Nottingham, he was a free man and was free to do whatever he wanted.

Even though it was mainly Archer's fault for most of their downfalls, it was still nice to have a brother where you could see him, Robin and his men were out at the present time doing what they usually did but now with freedom, they had taken food parcels to the villagers and helped them repair the homes of those who had lost the men of their household.

Gisborne had been bed ridden for three days now; he had gotten over his fever and his wound was making very little progress if any at all, Tuck who was there by Gisborne's bed and in the camp for the majority of the day, was getting increasingly worried Guy should have been able to sit up, and join in the meals of the day instead of having to be spoon fed.

In truth neither Tuck or Gisborne had enjoyed that, Gisborne slept for the majority of the day and Tuck didn't know if that was a good thing either, throughout the day Tuck would constantly wake Guy up giving him sips of water, it had been easier to do on the first day of his recovery, because Guy woke like he was only in a light sleep. He also seemed to have more energy when he woke too, only now he was more drowsy, and harder to wake sometimes it took a shaking to arouse him, and when he did get him awake it was very barely, although Tuck made him eat all his meals and drink all the water he brought him, something was going on, and he knew it.

One time when they were left alone, Tuck had tried to wake Guy to give him some water but he didn't respond, so he then nudged him but that didn't work, he then shook him carefully but that didn't work, so finally he slapped him across the face, it was then that he finally got a response. Guessing that his wound was taking more energy out of him then he anticipated, Tuck had brewed up a draught and had given it to Gisborne, after a few hours a significant change was noticed and Guy was easier to wake, but still Tuck knew something was not right.

Noon found Robin and the gang returning, Robin like he usually did every time he came back went to check on Gisborne, and as usual he found him covered to the chest in a fur blanket, and sleeping peacefully, Robin probably from being in the Holy Land war noticed a recovery problem in Guy, so he went to consult Tuck.

"Tuck can I have a word...in private?" Robin asked, as he caught tuck coming back into the camp,

"Of course Robin...now what is it you wanted?" Tuck asked, as they stood under a tree not far from camp,

"I thought Gisborne would be recovering better than he is...is there something wrong?" Robin asked,

"I will admit I have noticed very little recover in him but I have no reason to believe something is wrong." Tuck answered,

"I was stabbed in the Holy Land almost in exactly the same spot by Gisborne and I was recovering better than he is." Robin said,

"I understand your concern Robin especially because he was wounded trying to save you." Tuck said, understanding his leaders concern, "But it is a serious wound it will simply take time to mend." He added,

Tuck and Robin finished their talk and went about their business, and as usual the next day Robin went with his gang to help the people of Loxley, while Tuck stayed behind and cared for Gisborne, Tuck found Gisborne barely awake that morning his face a pale white color and his blanket totally removed.

"Gisborne are you okay?" Tuck asked now worried,

"I'm so hot." He mumbled, just then tuck put a hand on Guy's head, and felt that he was indeed burning up, he was taking another fever,

There was no use in insisting he was fine any longer, Tuck knew something was very wrong, Gisborne was not recovering from his injuries, immediately he brought out his book and began to flick through it's pages, stopping on a certain page, he then slid his finger down a list, before he set it down, and took off into the forest, leaving Gisborne alone.

In Loxley Robin was standing on a ladder placing fresh roofing on a house, he was startled when Tuck suddenly called his name, "Robin!" Tuck called,

"Tuck what is it?" Robin asked, as he clamped either foot on the side of the ladder and slid to the ground, he soon stood before him,

"It's Gisborne." Tuck began,

"What about him?" Robin demanded,

"His dying." Tuck replied,

"Dying?" Robin blurted out, "But you said he was going to be fine." He added in the same manner as before,

"Yes but that was because I thought the wound was taking it's time to heal...but it's not healing, and he is not recovering, his body is refusing to repair itself." Tuck explained,

"Is there anything you can do?" Robin asked,

"No I do not have the knowledge of this physicianory needed...perhaps your brother knows something after his experience in the East." Tuck replied,

"That may be but I have no idea where he is." Robin said,

"Well you better start looking for him because Gisborne has a week at the most left." Tuck said warning him of the danger,

"I'll ask the toll gates if they've seen him." Robin concluded,

"But Robin the toll gates are a great distance from each other you would never be able to check them all today." Kate said joining in the conversation after listening for a while,

"I have to try Kate Gisborne saved my life, I can't repay that by letting him die." Robin said, as he leaped to the saddle of a horse and galloped off in the direction of London road,

**Hi me again...things aren't looking to rosy for Gisborne right about now. Where could Archer have gone? And why did he leave after he came to be so connected with Gisborne? All will be revealed in later chapters ;)**


	2. Jeremiah

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Hey next chapter uploaded, hope you like it I spent longer on this one because I have taken so long to upload...ENJOY!**

Archer led his horse casually into the buzzing town of York, one would think that he would make himself scarce, in a place that had once tried to kill him, but here he was walking casually into it's midst, showing no fear of what it had done to him in the past, or what it once meant. He would keep himself on the down low while he stayed here, he had a special and dangerous reason for showing up in York again, he was here to collect the woman who had pleaded to go with him before, Gweneth.

He had not forgotten her the moment he left, and he was almost sorry he left her behind, but now that he was finished helping Robin and Gisborne, he figured that they wouldn't mind his leaving, as he had paid his debt for selling arms to the enemy. Walking casually to the Tavern he secured his horse to a hitching rail and walked inside, bar girls soon surrounded him and made inappropriate gestures, as well as cocky sounds of aw and amazement, as they stared at his fine features.

He soon pushed them away and walked straight to a corner of the tavern, seating himself he then leaned the chair's back against the wall lazily, a more responsible bar maid came over to him, she was more quiet and down to the strictness of business.

"What will you have stranger?" She asked, a foreign accent clearly visible in her tone,

"What does one have to eat around here I have travelled for a while and I am hungry." He replied,

"If anything you should have the venison unless you want anything else to crawl up your throat once you've ingested it." She said, implying that the food was not fit to be eaten,

"Bring me a jug of ale and some venison." Archer said, as he placed a silver crown on the table he sat at,

"Your order will be right with you shortly sir." She said, as she walked back to the bar carrying the money he had given her,

Only minutes later the bar maid returned with his order, a jug in one hand and a wooden bowl with the other, a small piece of bread sitting on the edge of the bowl, when she put his order down she turned to leave but he grabbed her by the wrist, gesturing for her to take a seat with him.

"Can you be bought for a few minutes?" He asked, as he slipped another drown for his pocket, she obviously guessed he was the typical man, so she pulled a few string on her bodice,

"Not that kind of bought." He said, as he grabbed her hand stopping her from pulling any more strings loose,

"Then what did you have in mind?" She asked, as she tied her loose string and straightened herself,

"Is there anyone in this town that knows a few things about it that he will be willing to let slip for a price?" He asked, as he took a sip from his jug,

"Depends on what kind of information you're looking for?" She asked, getting interested, she soon could tell he wasn't the typical stranger,

"Information that would get him killed if the sheriff knew he knew about it." Archer replied, as he stared into her blue-green eyes,

"Well if it's danger you're looking for then you should meet with Jeremiah." She said, as she slid across the table to get closer to him lowering her voice, he then did the same,

"And where can I find him?" Archer asked, glad there was someone in this town like his friend in Nottingham, who had told him about the secret passage into the castle,

"You can meet him down an alley, near the social center it's a rundown building, go there at midnight tonight and you'll find him, just keep walking down the alley till you see the beggars, after that you'll enter a dark side street, that's where he likes to hang out." She explained, snatching the crown from his hand,

"Thank you I'll look into it...midnight you say?" He asked making sure he had everything straight,

"Yep midnight or a few after he'll be there." She said, as she rose from the table and continued about her business, once she left Archer turned his attention to the food that lay before him, it wasn't until he smelt the food, did he realize just how hungry he was, he would have lost his appetite if he knew what was happening in Robin's camp at this present time.

After a frantic journey to different toll houses Robin found nothing so he returned to camp, when he did he found Tuck sitting by the fire mixing different ingredients together, Kate was tending to Gisborne giving him sips of water. The rest of his gang were lounged on their bunks leisurely watching everything that was happening, Robin walked silently over to Gisborne who was in a weak state.

"Robin." Gisborne greeted, as he saw him step into his line of sight,

"Hey how do you feel?" Robin asked, not wanting to be the one to tell him he was dying,

"Tuck tells me it's not so good...I'm dying Robin." Guy said weakly, his hand rising and falling on his chest as he breathed shallowly,

"I know." Robin said, his head lowered,

"But Tuck also tells me...there might be hope...our brother...Archer." Gisborne said, trying to cheer Robin up after he saw the sudden decline in the features of Robin's face, at the speaking of his own death,

"Yes but I don't know where to look." Robin answered,

"Where would he have gone...why did leave?" Guy asked, wandering why Archer would leave once he fought alongside the only family he had left, and he and Archer had gotten along quite well,

"I don't know I think he stayed because he wanted to make it up to us after he sold byzantine fire to Vaisey, after that I think he wants to be alone." Robin said, because he hadn't fully grasped the reason for his brother's sudden secret departure,

"But I will find him Gisborne I promise I will not let it end like this." Robin said, his voice suddenly filled with a newly found source of determination,

"Robin if you can't do anything...then don't worry...I'll die proud...knowing I helped you save England." He said, finding a new source of bravery after his strength was fast dwindling,

"No." John suddenly said, startling the both of them with his own determination in his voice, "Today is not a good day to die." He added,

"John's right today is not a good day for you to die." Robin agreed,

"Then find him Robin...find our brother...and pray that he hasn't gone back East yet." Gisborne said, trying to find all the strength that still lingered inside him,

"I will and I will be back before it's too late...don't you dare give up until I come back." Robin said, fighting back tears that threatened,

"I will be waiting for you when you get back." Gisborne said, as he lifted his arm as much as he could, Robin soon took his hand and held it tightly in both of his own, He then let go, and went to pack food and water into a saddle bag, after he had he pulled Tuck aside, "Take Gisborne to the Loxley Manor and see to it that you do all you can for him, you can care for him better there." Robin said,

"We'll move him first thing in the morning...and just remember haste is necessary." Tuck reminded, "God speed my friend." He added, as he patted Robin on the shoulder, Robin stood silent for a few moments before he exited the camp, and mounting his horse he rode off into the night.

He knew that he had not been seen at Nettlestone or Clun, and he had not been seen on the road to London either, that only left several more to check, so mounting his horse he rode off into the night. Later he stopped at a toll house; he didn't know which one because he had lost sense of direction in the dark, "Have you seen a man on a white horse, leather tunic, and dual swords, he is average height and he has brown hair?" Robin asked, giving a description,

"Yes I have he passed here today, he tossed me a few shillings and went on his way why?" The toll keeper asked,

"Which toll house is this?" Robin then asked,

"This is the toll house to York." He answered,

"Thank you I need to pass." Robin said, as he drew several shillings,

"Allright I'll just take your toll and you can be on your way." He said, as he reached out to grab the money, he then opened the gate for Robin to pass on to York,

"_Why is he going to York?" _Robin asked himself in his head, _"The sheriff there wants him dead why would he return?" _Robin questioned further, this didn't make any sense, Archer was returning to a place that wanted to see him hang, the only thing he knew was that Gisborne was a lucky man, he would be able to find his brother get him to come back as soon as he told him Gisborne was dying, they would hurry back and save Gisborne's life.

If he was lucky he would pull into York around morning, his arrival time couldn't be helped because he needed to keep his horse strong, ready for the hasty trip back to Loxley where their half brother would be waiting.

Archer had finished his meal, and the moon outside was telling him that it was close to midnight, so after finishing of his jug of ale he exited the tavern to go and find Jeremiah, taking the barmaid's advice he walked down the street until he came to the social center. When he did he then proceeded down the side of the building, walking past a window he could hear seduced moans of pleasure, alcohol being poured into separate cups, and wild screams of great satisfaction, he could only imagine the behavior and actions taking place inside. He proceeded down an alley way and stopped when he saw the beggars she had described, he then walked further till he came to a dark side street, after that he leaned against the wall and waited for Jeremiah. She had told him that Jeremiah had an identifying gait, a leg injury he had sustained years ago, finally after ten minutes of waiting, he saw the man he was waiting for.

When he saw him he slowly walked up to him calling him by name, "Jeremiah mind if we had a talk." Archer asked,

"A talk who are you I don't remember you?" Jeremiah asked,

"I'm Archer and I want some information I'm sure you can give for a price." Archer said, getting straight down to business,

"Yeah...Well I never heard of ya how come you know me so well?" He asked; weary of the man, who stood before him,

"Margret the barmaid sent me." Archer said, but just then there was a sharp pain at the back of his head and everything went black, and the cobblestone walkway soon came to greet him,

The next day found him in a dimly lit room, the first thing he noticed was that everything was the wrong way up, then the second thing he noticed was that it was he who was the wrong way up, and he soon realized that he was hanging by his feet from a beam in the center of the room. His hands were also tied but he couldn't see anyone, it wasn't long until and elderly man walked into the room and over to him, "Well I'm Jeremiah Margret tells me she did indeed send you." He said finding him no longer posing a threat, but that could have been because he was bound hand and foot, and hanging upside down from the ceiling,

"Funny she didn't seem to mention you had a gang." Archer said,

"Forgive the precorsion as you can probably tell I know some secrets that a hazardous to my health, so I have to play it safe one can't be too careful." Jeremiah said, as he began to cut the rope that held Archer off the ground, he cut it, and Archer came crashing head first to the ground,

"So what can I do for you Archer?" He asked, as he seated himself in a chair,

"I need some information that I am quite happy to pay for." Archer answered,

"And what kind of information do you want from me?" He asked,

"The kind that let's me get into the castle without having to be invited." Archer said, with implication,

"Wait now I know you I went to see your execution back a few but you escaped." Jeremiah said, finally realizing who the man was infront of him,

"Yeah almost got my neck stretched then don't care to go there again any time soon." Archer said,

"So you want to get into the castle...what for you want to kill the sheriff?" He asked,

"No, no my motive is dark but not that dark." Archer replied,

"Well since I already have your money I'll tell you how to get into the castle." He agreed as he grabbed a pouch from the table, showing Archer that he had his money,

"But that information isn't worth that much." Archer protested,

"And keeping the secret is worth more than this so be grateful I haven't slit your throat already." Jeremiah warned,

"By all means do keep the money I'm sure I will find some more in my travels." Archer agreed, when his life flashed before his eyes for a second time,

"Now if you can get into the courtyard head straight for the garbage disposal, once there you need to get rid of the guard, when you do you need to climb inside the chute, you'll need a lot of strength to make it all the way or you'll slide straight out, after that you'll be in the kitchen if you're lucky the kitchen servants won't tattle on you and after that I think you know how to get out too." He explained,

"What that's it?" Archer asked,

"Well what did you expect?" Jeremiah asked,

"Maybe like a secret tunnel or something along the lines." Archer replied,

"Sorry if I knew something like that don't you think I would have tried to sneak into the castle, and steal some loot so I wouldn't have to live on the streets stealing from the people Margret sends to me?" He asked in a chuckle, Archer merely shifted his head in an understanding gesture, Jeremiah then started to walk away,

"Wait where are you going?" Archer asked, as he held out his bound hands,

"Back on the street before the nights through Margret would have sent someone else down this alley." Jeremiah replied,

"But what about me?" He asked,

"What about you?" Jeremiah asked,

"Aren't you going to untie me?" Archer asked,

"Why would I do that?" He asked,

"Because I'm not trying to kill you." Archer replied,

"Doesn't matter you're on your own now." He said as he walked out of the building,

"Last time I trust a barmaid." He mumbled out loud, as he hopped over to the table where his dual swords lay, he managed to pick one up awkwardly and slice through his ropes; he then cut the ropes around his feet, which were causing his ankles to rub together in his boots painfully.

**Hey sorry not much about Guy just enough to let you know he's still on his way out might be more in following chapters. R, R, and R.**


	3. The Glare Of A Thousand Daggers

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing, zip, nada, nort.**

**Hey Thanks Caro A Dale for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Hope you Enjoy, R, R, and R.**

Robin trotted his horse into York in the early morning, his eyes scanning madly looking for Archer; he had no idea that at this time he was indeed trying to enter the castle, to get to Gweneth. Archer had made his way into the courtyard, leaving his horse hidden in the stables, he walked in when a group of traders walked in, he head and features covered in a cloak, and deep hood, he than cautiously made his way to the garbage disposal, lifting his hood slightly he saw the guard that stood there, armed with a large spike. Walking pas the guard slowly he stopped, "Scraps for the poor please my family is starving?" He asked, transforming his voice to sound hoarse,

"Clear off this is a restricted area." The guard said,

"Please my family has not eaten for days...just a few scraps they have already been thrown out surely no one wants them any more." He insisted with a hint of reason,

"Allright then but you didn't do it on my watch." The guard agreed,

"_Sorry I have to do this to you but I have to make sure you're out for a long while." _Archer apologized to the guard in his head, as he retrieved a club from his belt and struck the guard on the back of the head with it, "Sorry about this." He apologized, as he hit the guard again,

After he had taken care of the guard he dragged his body out of view, and shed his cloak, he then slid into the garbage chute, he placed a hand on either wall, and pushed against them, he then began to slowly advance up the long chute.

Robin had made his way to the tavern which seemed like the place Archer would have gone, so he went in to ask around, when he entered he immediately got gestures and sounds of amazement from most of the barmaids, except for one, a red headed older looking woman, who leaned against the bar.

Robin chose this one to talk to as she showed him no attention, "Excuse me have you seen a man in here the same size as me or a bit taller, white shirt, leather tunic, and brown hair?" He asked, as he too leaned against the bar next to the woman,

"I might have why?" She asked, without looking at him,

"Well he knows a few things and unfortunately my men don't so if I don't get him to come back with me a friend of mine will die." Robin replied,

"I see well I sent him to Jeremiah last night...the names Margret." She said,

Robin who figured he had a reputation in this town, decided to go with his last name, "Loxley the names Loxley." He replied,

"Well Mister Loxley the man you'll want to see is Jeremiah, just go past the social centre, down an alley way, past some beggars, and down a side street, after that there's a building that has a white cross painted on it, that's where Jeremiah lives, and that's where he would have taken your friend." Margret explained,

"Well thank you for your time." Robin thanked, as he walked out of the tavern,

Archer had slipped twice and had almost slid straight out of the chute, but his determination along with his upper body strength prevented it, finally he had made it to the top of the chute, and the door opened and a woman gasped in shock.

"Sorry didn't mean to frighten you...could you give me a hand up?" He asked kindly, as the woman peered at him still in shock, so another kitchen girl ran to his aid,

"Thank you my good woman." He thanked, grateful he wasn't left to slid back to where he started,

"Allright let's have it what are you doing in the castle...in our kitchen?" The woman demanded, she was a strange one first she helped him, then she was ready to throw him down the chute again,

"I have come to see the woman I love we were separated a while back." Archer said, not telling a complete lie to the woman,

"Allright but if the guards found out I helped you in I will come and kill you myself...because this job is all I have." She said angrily,

"You know some how I believe you." He said, not wanting to mess with the woman,

"You better because I never tell a lie." She warned, as he went off to search the castle,

Back at Loxley: Gisborne is being transported from the camp to the Loxley Manor, they are carrying him in a makeshift stretcher, they take him straight to his bed chamber, and slip him into the bed, Guy is breathing heavy so Tuck examines him.

"Guy are you allright?" he asks,

"Yeah I just thought I would never feel this bed again." Guy Replied, as he positions his head on the soft pillow,

"I'll clean and dress your wound...is there a medical kit here?" Tuck asked,

"Yes it's in the servant's quarters." Guy answered quietly,

"You're going to make it Guy." Tuck assured,

"I wouldn't hold my breath." He said, closing his eyes, and shifting slightly to get more comfortable,

"I will be back shortly." Tuck said, as he made to leave,

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Guy said in a yawn,

Tuck's pace slowed before he exited the room, he searched the servants quarters for the kit, up in the cupboard he found it he placed it on the table and opened it, it was quite the sophisticated medical kit, and housed hundreds of different medicines, and herbs. There was a lot for him to work with but without actual knowledge of what the medicines did, it would take careful use, he closed the lid on the kit and walked back into Guy's bed chamber.

He placed the Kit on the bed and opened it, taking out a small brown bottle and fresh cloth he sat them on the bed, he then opened Guy's tunic and shirt exposing the wound, he slowly removed the bandage, the wound was still clean which was good so it would prevent infection. The wound still looked quite painful so dressing it with something that would help the pain, was a smart idea, "I need you to turn on your side." Tuck said, as he helped Guy turn on his left side,

After that Tuck poured some of the liquid from the kit on a piece of cloth, and wiped the wound with it, this was to ensure it remained clean, he then pasted some herbs he had ground together to make a paste on the wound also, this would help it heal and to keep the pain to a minimum. After he had given Guy a sip of water he covered him to the chest with the bed sheets, so he could get some sleep, even if he was dying rest was still one of the best cures to any problem.

Archer had spent only a few minutes in the castle, and already he had nearly run into two groups of soldiers, he must be to confident due to the fact that he had made it into the castle, whatever it was he had to be a lot more careful. But the third time was anything but lucky, because he had nowhere to hide, "Hey you there stop!" The guard yelled,

"Robin where are you when I need you?" He asked out loud, as he ran in the opposite direction, away from the guards,

"Stop come back here!" Another guard yelled, as Archer ran through doors, and winding corridors,

"I don't think so you'll have to catch me first." He said, as he leaped over a banister,

He then ran into a room and closed the door behind him, sliding a piece of wood through a locking mechanism, he then dusted his hands and turned around, but when he did he could have been knocked over with a feather. Because he had run straight into the great hall of the castle, where he was now surrounded my soldiers, and there seated on thrown like chairs were the sheriff and Gweneth.

"So you dare show your face in the castle again, let alone daring to show your face in York again." The sheriff said, and if looks could kill the stare of a thousand daggers would have cut Archer to pieces, Gweneth gave Archer a puzzled expression, but Archer soon suppressed it with a warning glare, "Well I didn't want you to forget me so I decided to come back." Archer said, with cockiness clearly evident in his tone,

"Well I assure you I will soon forget you and you won't soon forget me." The sheriff said,

"Oh I won't forget you; you were truly one of a kind." Archer said, but his gaze wasn't set upon the sheriff it was set upon his wife, as she looked back at him with a warm smile,

"Guards take this man to the dungeons and torture him." He said,

"Torture surely you're a merciful man sheriff?" Archer asked, his willfulness still lingering even as his life was threatened,

"But don't kill him I want to personally watch him die in the courtyard the day after tomorrow...when that day comes I want a pack of wild dogs so hungry that they will tear him apart on sight." The sheriff said, as Archer was taken to the dungeons,

Robin was recovering from a hard knock on the head, after he had walked into a dark side street, he had no idea where he was now and in truth he didn't care because Archer was the only thing on his mind, only now a man named Jeremiah was invading a reserved space. He rubbed his head as he sat on the hard floor, he was engaged in checking for blood until a door behind him creaked open, he tried to rise and face the door, but his head pounded causing his vision to blur for several moments.

When he regained his sight he saw an elderly man standing in the doorway, slowly the man approached Robin, "This is the second visitor I've had in a long while...what is it you want?" He asked, getting straight down to business,

"I want to know if a man named Archer came to see you?" Robin asked, steadying a swimming room by grabbing a small table that was in the room,

"What's your connection with him?" Jeremiah asked,

"So he came to see you?" Robin asked, becoming suddenly interested,

"He might've why?" He asked,

"He's my brother and I need him to save our brother back in Loxley he'll die if I don't get back in time." Robin said truthfully,

"Well in the event that you're telling the truth I told him how to get into the castle by now he should have made it in." Jeremiah said,

"Did he tell you why he wanted to get into the castle?" Robin asked,

"No but I asked him about it I asked him if he was going to kill the sheriff but he said his motive wasn't that dark." He explained,

"How long ago did you tell him how to get in?" Robin asked,

"Just this morning." He answered,

"I need you to tell me how to get in." Robin said, realizing that he had to get his brother out of the castle, he knew now why Archer had gone back to York, he had gone to get Gweneth the sheriff's wife,

So after Jeremiah had let him go Robin rode towards the castle, and as if he had followed Archer's exact route he hid his horse in the stables too, but on his way out he noticed another horse it was the one that Archer had stolen from Gisborne.

"Hey big fella where's your new master huh?" Robin asked, the white horse as he stroked hit's head, the horse replied with a nicker of pleasure, Robin then walked around to the saddle bags and quickly ran through them, he found several pieces of cloth tied tightly together protecting something inside. He raised one to his nose, and briefly began to choke; they were mustard bombs, _"Why does Archer's knowledge cease to amaze me?" _Robin asked himself as he stuffed the bombs in a hip bag he carried, there were about a dozen of them and he knew that somehow they would all come in handy.

Carefully Robin made his way to the disposal chute, he suddenly put his hand on his sword when he saw a guard, "Archer was definitely here." He muttered as he saw the guard was indeed out cold, carefully like Archer had done he climbed up the chute, Robin was more experienced in this field so it was easier for him to climb up.

When he was at the top he opened the small door, he peeked in the Kitchen and found nobody, which was a good thing because the less people saw of him the better things were, carefully he made his way down a slender corridor, but he was forced to hide behind a flag when he heard a group of guards coming.

When they passed Robin saw Archer, and Archer saw Robin, Robin gave him a 'what the heck are you doing here' look and Archer shot Robin a 'you need to leave now' look, neither knew if either one had heeded their silent questions or orders, but one thing they both knew was neither was going to do as they were told. Because after their encounter Robin made his way into the great hall unseen, where he was hoping to get some answers, when he had entered the sheriff stood at the head of the table as if he was going to make an announcement, Robin suddenly became intent.

"Well my Lords and Ladies it appears we have some added entertainment on Saturday." He began; Robin knew he was referring to Archer, "The man who has managed to interrupt our business gathering will be executed in the name of sport." He added,

"How shall we watch him die?" Robin called out, changing the sound of his voice to make it seem like one of the men who were seated at the table,

"I'm glad you asked because this death is for the cause of Sport, he will be caged in an arena then we will fill it with vicious dogs that will tear him to shreds." The sheriff replied,

"And will he have a chance to defend himself?" Robin asked,

"Of course he will he will have his two fists to protect him but don't ask me if that will do any good against the beasts." The sheriff answered,

"I'll be looking forward to it then." Robin said, before he carefully remained out of sight and slipped out of the room, this was not good Archer was a prisoner, and this time he had no idea how he was going to break Arc her out of the castle.

If he couldn't get him out of the castle then he would have to get him out of the execution somehow, someway he would have to risk the crowd, the life of both his brothers hung on his shoulder, save the brother about to be executed in York to save the brother waiting in Loxley Manor who is slowly dying. _"Damn why does everything have to be so complicated life is a cruel mistress." _Robin cursed to himself, things were not going his way,

A lot of things had changed between Guy and Robin, first they were mortal enemies, then they had found out they were a family, then they had saved England together, Guy being severely wounded in the process, but he had given up his selfish gain to fight alongside Robin.

How could he let the man he now loved as a brother die right before his eyes without doing a thing, he couldn't do it even if it was to save England, things had changed now and guy was family, and no matter what it was up to him to save him.

**Hey thanks for reading hope you liked it. :)**


	4. You Made A Promise To Wait

**Disclaimer: Nope own nothing still.**

**Hey thanks to marinE92 I still know that there are people out there that are willing to review before they leave the page, so a big thank you to marinE92! **

**Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R, R, and R. {Just because I changed my name that doesn't mean I won't shoot} :D**

Noon had set in, in Loxley and Robin's gang sat around the table eating, while Much fixed the food, "Do you think Guy wants anything to eat?" Much asked, trying to get accustomed to calling him by his first name, and getting accustomed to him,

"Why don't you go and see if he wants something to eat." Allan answered,

"Allright I will." He said defiantly, as he climbed the stairs to Guy's bed chamber; he entered quietly and walked over to the bed,

"Guy...Guy." Much called quietly,

No response.

"Guy." Much called again this time giving him a small nudge,

Guy moaned painfully.

"Guy do you want anything to eat?" Much asked,

Guy mumbles quietly and Much just sees his lips move.

"I'll take that as a no." Much said guessing, as he walked back down the stairs,

"Did he bite?" Allan teased,

"He's still sleeping I'll ask again later...Tuck I think you should give him something for the pain." Much said,

"I'm worried that giving him something for the pain might relax his body too much and he might die before Robin comes back." Tuck said explaining his worry,

"Well you can't just leave him in pain to suffer." Kate protested, she had finally managed to appreciate Guy as a valuable addition to the gang, because he was now dying because he saved Robin's life, to her that was all she needed to respect him and welcome him with open arms into the inner circle. Although she wasn't sure about the incident where he had killed the woman he professed to love, she was ready, willing, and able to sit and listen to his explanation.

Tuck rose and walked over to the shelf where he had placed the medical kit, opening it he drew out several bottles, he then handed them to Much and gave him instruction on what to do with each of them, Tuck oversaw everything that went on to make sure Much had it right. Tuck wanted someone else to know how to prepare the medicine incase Guy needed it when he wasn't around, and even if he was always around it was a piece of knowledge that would surely come in handy later.

Meanwhile in a fever induced sleep Guy tossed weakly, his mind racing a mile a minute, racing back to the tragic day that meant the death of his love:

_Guy didn't know where he was because it was a dark room and there were no lights, all he could here was the chirping of tiny birds, then a shaft of light shone through the window, and it seemed to light the world that stood before him. He then heard a voice, he turned towards the sound and found the beautiful woman, he had saved, loved, and cherished, till death they did part, and here she was now calling him to her, he soon took her side. _

"_I have waited for you Guy." Marian said, a beautiful smile cast across her face,_

"_Am I dead?" Guy asked, wandering why he was privileged to see Marian again,_

"_No Guy but you will be soon." She said, "I have come because I want to show you something." She added,_

_Just then Marian's beautiful white dress that she wore began to change to the color of blood, by her side a stain grew a stain of her blood, when he had run his sword through her, he had never forgotten that day. He never expected, that the day he saw Marian again would mean remembering that fatal day,_

"_You killed me Guy...why?" She asked, her face now turning to te pale color of death,_

"_Because I had had enough I loved you and I showed you that...but every time I did you used it to get you what you wanted, and closer to Robin, I wanted it to stop but it never did, so I stopped it the only way I knew how." Guy explained, filling every word with a felt pain and anguish,_

"_I have regretted that day since if I could take it back...if I could sacrifice my life for yours I would." Guy said, neglecting to fight back the tears that spilled from his eyes, he than put his hands on Marian's shoulders, _

_Her touch was as cold as ice, then they felt like a sticky wet, so he instantly drew back his hands, to see that they were covered in blood, her blood, he immediately tried to rub it off on his tunic, but it wouldn't come off it seemed fused to his hands._

"_My blood is on your hands Guy and you can never change that, nothing you do or say will change what you have done, no good deed, no amount of sacrifice will get me back, not even sacrificing your life for Robin's will redeem the evil in you, not even death will wipe away the wrong." She convicted,_

"_Marian tell me that isn't true...tell me that I can redeem my wrongs to you and the people around me." Guy begged, as he dropped to his knees infront of Marian,_

"_There is nothing you can do; you have destroyed anyone who ever cared about you." She said, reassuring his fate,_

"_No you're wrong." Guy said, refusing to believe what she had said,_

"_Archer he cares about me right now as we speak Robin is on his way to bring our brother here." Guy said, and it was true,_

_Just then Marian's eyes burnt with fire, "You are exiled to a life of misery Guy starting from this point onward." She said, as she extended her arm over me, "Now go and see what the rest of eternity will hold for you, you are a condemned soul." She said, as her figure began to fade, he looked at his hands but the stain of her blood remained,_

_There was a yell from behind him, and instantly he whipped himself around, to see the baron town center of the abandoned city, he walked carefully into the town center, and when he did he saw Vaisey had shot Richard in the back. Then he saw himself, dressed in his usual black leather, his coat hung over his shoulders, his sword was drawn, and a look of determination was set like stone on his face. Then from the corner of his eye he saw Marian, dressed in white how beautiful she was, brown hair flowing, flowing as it had before the sheriff had ordered it to be cut off. She raced across the town center, and so did guy, he knew what was about to happen and he had to stop it, but when he tried to lay a hand on the ghost of himself, his hand passed right through him, there was nothing he could do to intervene._

"_Stop it's over Guy." Marian shouted, trying to stop his ghost from committing the act,_

"_Get out of the way." His ghost simply said back, how heartless it felt when he was finally able to hear it,_

"_All this time I've been fighting for England do you really think I'm going to let you kill England." She said, with reality in her tone, she was right the whole time she had been fighting for England, why didn't he see that then and at the time when he could have done something._

"_Marian...get out of the way!" His ghost yelled, as it swiped it's sword by her, how dangerously close it had been, but when he did it he didn't mean her any harm,_

"_You'll have to kill me first." She said, how that had stabbed him in the heart, killing the one woman he cared so dearly for , little did he know then that he was going to do as she dared,_

"_No... we're going to get out of this...I am going to do this thing...and I will have power beyond measure...we will be together." The ghostly figure of himself said, how driven by power he was then, how stupid he had been to care only about material possessions, how stupid he was to have listened to the fool that was finally dead for so long._

"_I would rather die then be with you Guy of Gisborne." She said, how that had sealed the faint hint of suspicion, that he had carried with himself for so long, she didn't love him she had just said so, what was there left to know, he now knew all he needed to._

"_No." The ghost said, in disbelief, but really it wasn't disbelief, because he suspected this long ago, he was just shocked that she finally had the courage to say something about it._

"_I'm going to marry Robin Hood." She said, Allan had refused to tell him if they were still together, and now that he had a chance to see everything that had gone on in those few fatal hours, he realized that Allan knew all along._

"_I love Robin Hood." She said, Guy now had tears streaming down his face, as he recalled how his heart had ached, and how she had torn it from his chest, and threw it to the ground, crushing it into the dust._

"_I love Robin Hood." She said again, as if feeling more confidence after she had said it once before, and that had only sealed the fact that the love he had shown her was a waste of time, or was it, maybe if he hadn't of run her through there would have been the slightest sliver of hope._

_Then there it was the will to see it all fall away, and leave him forever, the will to destroy the one thing that was destroying him now, the will to destroy the only person who brought out the better side of him, and there was the action, the action that had taken her from him, the action that pinned her to his ghostly figure._

_Guy ran over to her, and cried loud and hard for all he was worth, with every bit of love and kindness that existed inside of him, "Marian!" He yelled, Then she fell to the ground his sword still in her, how that sword looked so evil now, how he wished he had never held a sword in his life from that moment on, and how he had feared to raise that instrument of death again, fearing that the images that flashed before his eyes of her death would never leave him._

_When she dropped to the ground so did he, he fell to his knees beside her, he tried to grab her hand, and found that he could, he then clasped it in his, "Marian!" He cried, ashe lowered his head resting it on her chest, to cry harder than he had before, "Marian!" He sobbed loudly,_

_Then he heard the voice he did when he stood over her body, "Marian!" Robin yelled, and when he did Marian's touch became phantom touch, and once again his hand swept right through her ghostly body, "Marian...don't leave me!" He cried, as he lifted his head, only to look into her eyes that were quickly loosing their fight, their spirit._

_Robin knelt beside her not daring to touch her incase he lost her, then he saw the sheriff come out from his hiding place, he then ran over to the horses, "This isn't over Hood!" Vaisey yelled, "I will have England."_

_Guy saw his ghostly figure run off with the sheriff, and mount a horse, they left the town together, Guy soon had his attention trained on the dying love of his life, Djaq knelt beside Marian, and looked up at Robin with a horrified expression._

"_The King...Where's the King?" Marian asked, worrying not for her own life but for the King,_

"_It's allright Marian, Marian he's allright you saved him." Robin comforted, how Guy wished he had of been there to comfort her too, but Robin would have killed him, maybe that was better than what he was going through now,_

"_How's it looking down there?" Marian asked, unafraid, Guy couldn't help but show a small smile due to her courage, "Am I even beyond Djaq's amazing talent?" She asked,_

"_Marian we will think of something." Robin comforted,_

"_Can we at least get this thing out of me it hurts?" She asked, but even Guy knew that if it moved from where it was she was a dead woman, Guy Looked up to see Djaq shake her head, and even a tear rolled of her eyelashes,_

"_Marian we can't take it out just yet." Robin said, Guy could tell he was close to tears,_

"_Why?" Marian asked, "Why?" She asked again, then realization hit her, "Will I die when it comes out?" She asked, and she knew she was right so she laid her head back down,_

"_Marian you are a brave woman what have I done to you Robin I destroyed your world as well as mine." Guy cried loud and hard,_

"_Well then we don't have much time then do we." Marian said,_

"_We have forever my love." Robin said, as Guy saw unshed tears glaze his eyes,_

"_I hope we have forever in Heaven because we didn't have enough time on earth...not nearly enough time." She said, tears now seeping from her eyes,_

"_We were busy." Robin said, Guy knew now that Robin regretted going to war,_

"_We were fighters and I am proud." Marian said, and she was telling the truth, even though she criticized Robin thousands of times for being so good at it,_

"_You keep fighting for me Robin." Marian nearly begged,_

"_I can't keep fighting without you." Robin said, and Guy could tell his heart was breaking piece by piece,_

"_I would argue with you but we haven't got the time you promise me you keep fighting." Marian said, Guy had no idea that she had made a death promise, "Now where were we?" Marian asked,_

"_What?" Robin asked, puzzled she didn't know what Marian was referring to,_

"_The last time we were dying we were getting married can we carry on please?" She asked, Guy could see now that she really did want to marry him, and that she really did love him to death,_

"_I can't remember." Robin said,_

_Marian chuckled slightly, "That's the last time I marry you if you can't even remember." She joked, then Richard called Robin's name and handed him his ring,_

"_I Robin take you Marian to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Robin vowed, even if Marian was giving herself to another man I couldn't be happier to who she was going to,_

"_I Marian take you Robin, beautiful, beautiful, lord of Loxley to be my wedded husband, promise to love you, and to cherish you, on earth, and especially in heaven, for now and forever, till death do us part." Marian said, and if she had of lived I wouldn't have minded one bit if she was to marry Robin, infact I would be happy to attend the wedding,_

"_Kiss me." Marian said, Robin then made to kiss her, but she turned her head, "No...give me the ring first." She said, remembering the way of the law,_

"_Make an honest woman of me Robin." She said, with a small chuckle, Robin then slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it,_

"_You may kiss the bride." She said, Robin then leaned over and kissed her,_

"_I love you my husband." Marian said,_

"_And I love you my wife." Robin said,_

_Then behind Robin's back she placed both her hands on the sword, Guy could have screamed the words no over again, if it meant she would leave it where it was, but he had done the same when the sheriff plunged his sword through him, she then pulled it from her body with a cry. Guy's heart had now broken in the places that had remained a whole and he was a completely broken man, Robin comforted her._

"_Well that's better." She said, just before Guy heard her breathe her last breath and she was gone,_

"_Nooooooooooo!" Guy yelled, as he buried his face in his hands, she was gone and he had seen her go, "No...No...Marian." He sobbed, as he quaked feverishly,_

_After that Guy walked beside Robin as he carried her body to it's awaiting grave, their faces as hard as stone the tears removed from their eyes, and faces, Robin carefully laid Marian down on a white sheet that was waiting, both Robin and Guy knelt down, and though all Guy had to kiss was a ghostly hallucination, he wanted to say goodbye properly. _

_Later he walked with Robin as he walked with the King, finally they turned and faced each other, "You've saved my life...now go home and grieve your loss." Richard said, as he cast his gaze upon Robin,_

"_No your majesty for every man there is a purpose in which he sets up for himself let yours be the doing of all good deeds." Robin answered,_

"_The Karan." Much said, Guy had always known Robin to be faithful to his beliefs, and in a way so had he been,_

"_Then do those deeds in my name you are my representatives in England you are King Richard." Richard said,_

"_And you?" Robin asked,_

"_Us we are Robin Hood." He replied,_

"_Yes." John said, "We are Robin Hood." He added, as all of them joined in,_

"_Come on lads let's go home." Robin said, But for Guy things started to change to a shade of black, and somehow he managed to feel light headed, the he crumpled to the ground, and the world lost it's color changing to a nothingness black._

Allan who was sitting in Guy's room noticed Guy give one final breath then all was quite, _"Damn this can't be a good thing." _He cursed, as he rose from his chair and halted at Guy's side.

"Guy." He called, but there was no response,

He then placed his hand on Guy's chest, despite the fact that there was no rise and fall of his chest, there was also no heart beat, _"Crap this is not good." _He cursed again, but this time he ran out the door, showing himself on the stairway,

"Tuck get up here!" He yelled,

"What's wrong Allan?" Tuck asked, as he immediately jumped up and ran to the stairwell,

"It's Guy he's not breathing and I can't feel a pulse." Allan replied, as Tuck brushed by him and into the room,

"Not breathing you say?" Tuck asked, as he kneeled on the bed,

"Yeah I checked." Allan replied,

And it was then that Tuck separated Guy's shirt and tunic more, exposing his bare chest, he then made a fist and placed it in the center of his chest, he then rose the other hand, and slammed it on his fist.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Allan asked,

"If I do not do this than he is as good as dead." Tuck said, as he slammed his hand against his fists several more times, another few attempt finally had a smile on Tuck's face,

"He's back." Tuck said, just as Guy opened his eyes so he could see slightly,

"What happened?" He asked quietly,

"That's not important but it's good to have you back...after all you made a promise that you would wait until Robin came back, before you decided to go anywhere." Tuck replied,

"Now that you're awake how does some lunch sound"?" Tuck asked,

"Yes thank you that would be nice." Guy said appreciatedly,

Tuck and Allan then walked out of the room together, both of them exchanged a glance before Tuck spoke, "We must be careful now every time he sleeps, if he is asleep you must wake him every hour and give him this." He said, as he handed Allan a bottle, "Pour a little in some water, we'll all take shifts every hour some one else will watch him." He added,

That was a close one because Guy had actually died for a few moments then, and if Tuck didn't do something he would be dead, and Robin's efforts would have been in vain on one behalf, he still needed to get Archer out of prison, but hurrying back would be a waste of time.

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading the story and please don't forget to review.**


	5. In The Name Of Sport

**Disclaimer: I obviously will never own anything. Mistakes are all mine!**

**Hey thanks to Caro A Dale I have uploaded another chapter, I apologize if some people didn't like the last chapter but I thought it was well written, and so did Caro. Well enough of that enjoy the next chapter{More Of Archer}**

Chapter 5,

In The Name Of Sport,

The day passed slowly for Robin, he had spent most of his time sitting in the tavern, watching barmaids make fools of themselves, and undressing to entice the men that they sat with, as well as satisfying their own lust. The day perhaps passed even slower for Archer, who was tied in a cell, and was being tortured, with heated metal, and blows to the face and stomach.

He decided that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to have tried to see Gweneth in the castle, or to have taunted the sheriff like he did, but he was glad he saw Robin in the corridor of the castle, because that told him he had a hope in escape.

Gweneth's day wasn't passing much faster either, because ever since she had seen Archer again, she had been dying to talk to him, and due to his torture she couldn't exactly do that.

Archer hung from the ceiling by a restraints that held both his hands, he was raised off the ground in a most uncomfortable manner, only the tips of his toes could scrap across the floor, and at the present time the torturer had placed a heated bar along his side. This caused him to grit his teeth and moan mildly, Gweneth had ditched her husband that afternoon, to go to the dungeons, she carefully made her way along a string of cells until she came to the end cell, where she saw Archer.

She walked into the cell, "Hello missy what brings you here in such an unsavory place?" The man asked,

"I've come to exact my own punishment against this son of a cur." She replied, "Would you please leave us." She added,

"Allright I'll be just outside." He said, as he walked out of the cell and down the steps, when he left Gweneth instantly cupped his face in her hands, Archer was close to unconsciousness,

"Archer...Archer it's me Gweneth." She said,

"Gweneth I wanted to see you but not like this." He said, as he lifted his head to look at her,

"What are you doing back here?" She asked,

"I came to get you and take you with me." He replied,

"Archer I have missed you dearly but I'm afraid I can't go with you." She said sorrowfully,

"Why not?" Archer asked puzzled,

"I have a life here and I have been thinking I couldn't live in the forest like you." She said,

"But you wouldn't have to we could go away somewhere and start anew." He said,

"Archer you know I want to go but I can't go...I have responsibilities here now." She said,

"But I have come all this way to get you." He objected,

"I know and I will do everything I can to get you out of here...and always remember that I love you and I always will." She said,

"Archer what have they done to you?" She asked,

"Nothing that I would be comfortable to reiterate." He replied, the sarcasm still evident in his tone,

"My husband is going to have you killed tomorrow...I don't know how I am going to save you." She confessed,

"Robin will get me out." Archer assured,

"Robin who's that?" She asked, because she knew not who he was,

"Robin Hood he's my brother." Archer explained,

"You mean Robin Hood the man I've heard so much about in Nottingham?" She asked, making sure she had the right man,

"That's the one." He replied, with a wink of his eye,

"How will he get you out?" She asked,

"I don't know that, I only briefly saw him in the corridor of the castle as I was being led to the dungeons, and that was yesterday." Archer answered,

"Where would he be right now?" She asked,

"Gweneth what are you thinking?" He asked,

"If I can get to him we can organize a plan to get you out of here." She replied,

"I don't know if he will help you but he should be in the tavern." He said,

"Thank you and don't worry I will get you out of here." She said as she kissed him on the lips, and turned to leave; when she left she was replaced once again by the prison guard, who smiled evilly at him as he smacked a metal rod in the opposite hand.

_Later that night at the tavern,_

Gweneth made her way into the tavern; she shuffled past men and barmaids until she was pulled aside by Robin, who had seen her through the crowd, "You're the sheriff's wife aren't you?" Robin asked,

"And you must be Robin Hood; Archer told me where to find you." She said,

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked,

"I'm here so we can discuss a plan to get Archer out of his date with an execution." She replied,

"I only have several mustard bombs and more than a dozen arrows, what do you have?" He asked,

"Well I know that a ring will be set up in the courtyard, Archer will be in that ring when savage dogs are placed inside, if you can explode several mustard bombs overhead we might just cause a big enough confusion to get Archer out of there." She explained,

"Why did Archer come here when he knows your husband will kill him?" Robin asked, confusion clouding his mind,

"Because Archer loves me and I love him, unfortunately we were caught together once in my bed chamber, Archer protected me and I caused a diversion at your last execution." She explained,

"Why are you here when the sheriff wants you dead too?" She asked, wandering about his motive when he questioned that of his brother,

"Our brother Guy of Gisborne has been wounded and I have reason to think that Archer may be able to save him...and if I don't get him back to Guy soon I'm afraid he will die." Robin explained,

"I see...how did it happen?" She asked, now interested in the happenings of Nottingham,

"Isabella the late sheriff of Nottingham was going to kill me, but Guy stepped in the way and intervened...only when he did Vaisey stabbed him in the side, it was a serious wound, but he walked away from it." Robin said,

"You must feel terrible...he's dying because he saved you." Gweneth sympathized,

"Yeah." Robin replied, as he bowed his head slightly,

"Don't worry I will see to it that Archer is freed so you can save your brother Guy of Gisborne." She said, with a great deal of determination,

"How long does he have?" She then asked,

"A week at the most and he wasn't fairing to well when I left." Robin answered,

"Right I have an idea when Archer's in the ring you explode the bombs overhead, this will cause the dog handlers to start coughing, releasing the animals, and they'll run into the crowd, this will cause the people to flee for cover, as I have seen the dogs and I know they will kill on sight." Gweneth explained,

"I'll be on the roof of a building I'll wait for the right time when this happens you get your husband to safety, this will allow me to move in and save Archer...right its set then." Robin said finally,

"Right the arena will be set up at nine the next morning...don't be late." She said,

_9:00__the__following__morning,_

Robin carefully scaled a building that was close to the position chosen for the arena, carefully he chose his position shifting on the straw covered roof, he had a clear view of the whole courtyard, he could see where Gweneth and her husband would sit, and where the crowd would soon gather. Then trumpets sounded, and he could see the sheriff and his wife walk into the cleared area, that wouldn't be clear for long as crowds of villagers started to fill the vacant areas. Gweneth seated herself while the sheriff remained standing to give a speech, he soon raised his hands letting the crowd no he was going to speak, a hush of silence drew over the crowd, the only sound still to be heard was the constant growling, and barking of the savage dogs.

"My loyal lords and ladies, peasants, and serfs, as you know from experience Archer sold my brother equipment that never arrived; he stole his money with no intention of handing over the merchandise he ordered. And very recently he came into my castle with the intentions of making off with my wife Gweneth; she was able to fight him off long enough before I arrived at the scene, where I found them in my bed chamber." He said, pointing to his wife who seemed very bored by his speech, and wanted to get Archer away from here as soon as possible,

"Now that this man dare show his face in York again, and has been taken prisoner, he will suffer the ultimate penalty for his crimes...death." He said, and at the sound of death the crowd roared with fury, and the lust for blood, he soon hushed them again,

"But we will not do it by mere law alone we will execute him in the name of sport." He shouted, and once again the crowd roared with a fury, this causing the dogs to pull at their restraints, just as eager for blood as the spectators watching.

Robin seeing this as his cue stabbed several bombs onto his arrowheads, if the arrows hit a hard surface the powder would fly into the air, after readying the arrows he heard the sheriff call the prisoner out.

"Bring the prisoner out here!" He shouted,

Archer was brought into the courtyard through a small door that lead off the side of the castle, obviously a direct route to the dungeons. For the first time in days he saw what state his brother was in, his shirt was torn, and smears of blood lined it, his face wasn't in a much better state, even from the distance Robin could see his face was bruised, and there was a large cut above his right eye.

When Archer was walked past the dogs he eyed them wearily, there were three in total, just enough to make it an unfair fight, one was a black, heavily built animal, his sharp teeth showing as he slashed at Archer with his powerful jaws. The second was slimmer but just as savage, he was a patchy brownish-grey, the area around his chest and face, bare and exposed showing his pink skin underneath, this was obviously not the first time he had been in this situation. The third was a grayish snow white color, and a lot quieter than the rest, but as Archer walked by it, it soon turned into a blur of white fur, as it lunged, and barked, and snarled, and snapped his jaws together, trying to taste the blood.

Then just as Archer was lead towards the entrance of the ring, Robin grabbed an arrow and lined his shot to strike by the savage animals, which would soon spar with his brother. He straightened his aim, and pulled back on the string, in an instant the arrow shot from his grasp, flying through the crowd it struck a wooden post above the heads of the dog handlers. Powder shot everywhere it had been a successful shot, the handlers soon began coughing, and then Robin placed another arrow in his bow, and shot it into the walls of the arena, in a matter of seconds another lot of powder shot into the air. During the confusion Archer broke away from his guards, Gweneth hurried her husband away to safety, as the dogs scurried through the crowd, slashing at anything they could get their teeth into. She then abandoned her husband to run over to Archer and lead him to the stables, where their horses waited, several more mustard bombs exploded over head, as Robin threw them into the air then sliced them with a well aimed arrow. All pandemonium had broken loose, the dogs ran through the courtyard now in fear of the crowd and the noise, simply looking for a way out. A yellow haze had dawned over the courtyard, and as Robin descended from the roof he saw Gweneth leading Archer to the stables, so he ran to join them.

Archer was leaning against a post coughing for all he was worth, he eventually looked up at Robin, "I see you found my mustard bombs." He said, rubbing his eyes,

"Yeah and I noticed you didn't say goodbye." Robin said, placing one hand on his hip,

"After what I had done I thought a silent departure was appropriate." Archer answered,

"That's the past Archer we won the battle with the sheriff and we freed England...we couldn't have done it without you." Robin said,

"But I sold the Byzantine fire to the sheriff." Archer protested,

"Yes but you gave it to us too and that's how we won." Robin corrected, "We need to leave now Archer Gisborne is dying." He added, hastily,

"What do you mean dying what happened?" Archer asked, suddenly worried,

"The wound Vaisey inflicted isn't healing and now his body isn't fighting it it's shutting down...we thought you might be able to save him with you're vast knowledge from the East." Robin explained,

"Everything you just described to me sounds like internal damage that you must've missed, we need to hurry back he has internal bleeding, and if we don't stop it he is going to die." Archer said, as he quickly grabbed new clothes from his saddle bag, stripping of his shirt he quickly replaced it with a clean one, he then slipped on a brown tunic, and leather arm guards, a wide belt was then strapped over his tunic, leaving the dirty clothes in the stable he and Robin mounted their horses.

Gweneth grabbed his arm, "I was wrong Archer I'm coming with you." She said,

"Quick get on." Archer said, as he extended his arm and pulled her up behind him,

"To Nottingham?" Robin asked,

"To Nottingham...to save our brother." Archer agreed,

**Hey thanks for reading please make sure you review before you leave. Thank you in advance!**


	6. Mysteries Of The Orient

**Disclaimer: Will never own this!**

**Hey so sorry it took me so long to upload the next chapter, I'm so glad I have patient followers like you guys...or maybe at this very moment you are planning my demise for not uploading sooner? Well however it may be thanks for being so patient!**

Chapter 6,

Mysteries Of The Orient,

It was Allen's turn to sit in Guy's room, he starred over at Guy who was lying flat on his back, his mouth open only slightly to allow extra oxygen in, Guy's face was sweaty, and his hair was starting to stick together from his own sweat. He couldn't help but feel for him, they had worked as master and servant for a long while back in the day, and he protected Marian numerous amounts of times, because if he hadn't perhaps she would have died sooner than she did.

"You'll burn a hole right through me if...you don't stop starring." Guy said, attempting to add some sarcasm,

"Guy how do you feel?" Allen asked,

"Not good...Robin?" He asked,

"No not yet." Allen replied,

"Allen if these are the last words I say to you I want to know something put my mind at ease." He said,

"You shouldn't talk now you should rest." Allen protested,

"This isn't resting Allen...this is slow torture." Guy objected, after that Allen realized that he shouldn't deny Guy his perhaps final request,

"What do you want to know?" Allen asked,

"Tell me was Marian at the convent...please tell me it won't make any difference now." Guy pleaded,

"Guy I..." Allen began to say something, but the look he was receiving from Guy pulled at his heart strings, and if it was true Robin didn't get back in time he should know the truth.

"No she wasn't." He said, admitting his defeat,

"Where was she?" He asked,

"She was with us she was apart of our gang but we kept her on the down low." Allen answered,

"I knew she was a fighter the moment she jumped off my shoulder when I swept her up to take her to Loxley." Guy said slowly allowing himself time to finish what he was saying,

"Yeah she was." Allen agreed,

"You knew didn't you?" Guy asked,

"Knew what?" Allen asked puzzled,

"You knew that Marian was going to marry Robin didn't you." Guy said, it sounded convicting and perhaps it was meant to be,

"Yeah I did...I didn't tell you because I didn't want anything happening to Marian...but I think it only made matters worse." Allen explained,

"She told me she would rather die than be with me." Guy said,

"I'm sure she didn't mean that she just didn't want you to kill the King." Allen said

"You think she told me that so I wouldn't remember the man lying wounded behind her?" Guy asked,

"Exactly." Allen agreed,

"No she meant it and she was smiling when she said it too." Guy said, as a wave of pain washed over him, causing his face to display pain,

"Hey you should rest now, take some more of this it will help with the pain." Allen said, as he rose from his chair and leant over Guy so he could drink the medicine Tuck had made,

Robin and Archer rode hard back to Nottingham, they were pushing their horses hard, at this pace they would kill them if they continued, so Archer signaled for them to pull the horses back to a trot, this also allowed them time to talk.

"How do you know so much about medicine?" Robin asked,

"Well when I was in the orient I was training under a master, we went into battle quite often and I was trained about everything there was to know in medicine, I even performed surgery more than once, I'll admit most of the time the men I worked on were beyond help but still I did everything I could." Archer explained,

_Flashback,_

_Archer was a lot younger than he was now, they were in a desert setting, and Archer was standing in a tent along side a much older man, a man old enough to be his father. Archer held a sword, and so did the older man, they were in stance, "Now Archer we're going to work on your parrying today, I'll throw some attacks and you block them." The man said, a foreign accent clearly detectable,_

"_Allright Sir Carlyle but we have to hurry the soldiers will be back soon." Archer said, as he readied himself,_

_Then in an instant Carlyle through a number of attacks, he threw one over Archer's head but ducking avoided the blow, he then threw one by his side, and Archer side swiped his sword, pushing him away. Carlyle then threw an attack at his feet, Archer barely jumped in time before the blade swished underneath him, he then came in contact with the ground quick enough to step on his sword, he then kicked his hand knocking him back. Then he dropped to the ground, supporting himself with his hand, and he kicked Carlyle's feet out from underneath him, he hit the ground landing on his back with an audible thump, Archer quickly helped him up._

"_My lord I'm sorry are you allright?" He asked, worried that he might've hurt his master,_

"_No I'm fine Archer...and you are a fine swordsman." Carlyle said, as he threw his arm around Archer's shoulder and pulled him to himself, he then knuckled his head, making Archer's sandy brown hair, turn into a mess of knots._

"_Come on I think I heard the soldiers come in hot we should head to the hospital tent their might be some people that need our help." He said, as he flattened Archer's hair, and walked beside him to the tent,_

_Later that day,_

_Archer walked out of a section of the tent, which was closed of by white sheets used as screens; Archer is cleaning his hands on a white sheet of cloth, cleaning the blood from his hands, Carlyle walked over to meet him.  
>"How is he Archer?" He asked, as he walked beside him, stopping at a wash bowl,<em>

"_Your brothers going to live...it's only a mild shoulder wound, his armor deflected most of the arrow, he just needs a bit of a rest and some recuperation, then he will be ready to fight again." Archer replied, as he rinsed his hands in the water,_

"_Thank you Archer." Carlyle thanked, as he patted Archer on the back,_

"_He wants to see you; you should go in and see him." Archer said, as he gestured with his head in the direction of the screens,_

_Later that week,_

_Carlyle had taken Archer out into a secluded part of the desert, away from the camp, because Carlyle wanted to train Archer further in the skill of the blade. Archer had been promoted further and was now given two swords to train with, he was already quite skilled with both of them, but Carlyle insisted on further training._

"_You ready Archer?" He asked,_

"_Ready master." Archer answered,_

_As soon as Archer said he was ready Carlyle's figure turned into a blur of attacks, he threw his sword over Archer's head, Archer ducking at the right time, to bring his swords up separating Carlyle's attack. Their legs collided, and swords clashed, Carlyle spun around kicking Archer in the stomach with the back of his foot, Archer fell to the ground, but he quickly jumped up again, as Carlyle thrust his swords into the sand. He soon recovered, and thrust his swords straight towards Archer's chest, Archer side stepped and parried with his swords, Carlyle trapped his swords with his and kneed him in the stomach, Archer jumped away and kicked one of Carlyle's swords away. Carlyle dropped to the ground and supported himself on his hand, he then kicked Archer's feet out from underneath him, and he fell to the ground, the with precision he stabbed his remaining sword into the sand beside Archer's neck._

"_Now if this was a real batter you would be dead Archer...I think we need to work on your parrying some mo..." He was soon cut off, when an arrow struck him in the side,_

"_Carlyle!" Archer yelled, as he quickly got up and looked over the horizon, a single man stood there with bow in hand,_

"_Wait here Carlyle...don't touch the arrow until I get back." Archer said, as he retrieved his swords from the sand, and ran off after the man who had shot his master,_

_The man turned out to be his master's brother, Archer could tell as he got closer, Simon had tried to kill his own brother, why for what reason, surely he wasn't a traitor, Simon ran towards him his sword drawn. They were soon face to face, Archer driven by anger, for he knew not if his master would survive the injury.  
>"Why did you shoot your brother?" Archer demanded,<em>

"_I didn't want to shoot him I wanted to kill you." Simon sneered, _

"_Why I saved your life?" Archer yelled,_

"_Yes you might've done that but you stole my brother." Simon yelled back,_

"_What are you talking about?" Archer asked,_

"_He loved you more than he did me, all I ever heard was, why can't you be more like Archer, or Archer has more principal and he cares, I was never good enough for him when you stepped in so now you have to go." Simon scowled, as he swished his sword from hand to hand, ready for the taste of blood,_

_Without warning Archer soon hurdled towards Simon, their swords clashed, and Archer kicked Simon in the stomach, he stumbled backwards but soon recovered, Archer then thrust himself into the air spinning around he struck Simon in the face with his foot, he came back down in a defensive stance._

"_You shot my master now I'm going to kill you." Archer said,_

"_You stole my brother so it goes both ways." Simon sneered,_

_Once again they fought their swords clashing; Simon threw an attack at Archer's side but Archer parried with his swords, and elbowed Simon in the head, he fell backwards, but after he had watched Archer and his brother training, he knew Archer's weakness. So when he dropped to the ground he swung his feet at Archer's knocking him to the ground aswell, Simon soon recovered and stood over Archer his sword raised ready for the fatal blow._

"_Say goodbye Archer." Simon mocked,_

"_No today." Archer said, as he grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into Simon's face,_

_Simon backed away trying to rub the sand from his eyes, Archer then jumped to his feet and knocked Simon to the ground, "I gave you life and I can damn well take it from you." Archer said, as a final before he thrust his swords downward,_

_Moments later he raced back to Carlyle who waited, his hands clutched around his wound, in an instant Archer scooped him up, and started running towards their camp. Without slowing his pace he ran into the hospital tent, gently placing his downed master on a cot._

_He soon tore the shirt away from around the wound giving himself room to work, "Master this is going to hurt I need you to be as still as possible." Archer said,_

"_Archer wait." Carlyle said quickly, "If you take the arrow out I will die I need to tell you something first." He added,_

"_No it can't be not now not like this." Archer protested,_

"_Listen to me...you have an extensive knowledge that others aren't gifted to have you hold the mysteries of the orient...promise me...promise me you will put that knowledge to good use, promise me that you use it to help people, promise me Archer." Carlyle begged,_

"_I promise master." He said,_

"_Good and there's a gift I want to give you...I was saving it but I think now is a good time, in my tent there are two swords I have hidden in the trunk, do you know where it is?" He asked,_

"_Yes I do." Archer assured,_

"_Their yours use them to fight against evil, use them to make the world a better place to live, don't ever use them for the wrong reasons...promise me." Carlyle said, his voice growing weaker,_

"_I promise." Archer said, his eyes starting to well up with tears,_

"_What's this I will have no tears Archer...you have to be brave, if you're not then others will take advantage of you...fight for me...Archer." He said, before he drew his final breath, and lay motionless,_

"_Carlyle...Carlyle...noooo." Archer sobbed, Carlyle had been the father he never had, he loved him like a son would his father, but now he was gone, killed by his brother, the man who lay out in the desert, the man who had paid for his crimes._

Archer had fallen behind as Robin rode at a trotting pace, "Archer...Archer." Robin called; Archer finally broke out of his flashback, and paced his horse faster to match Robin's,

"Archer are you allright?" Robin asked,

"Yeah I'm fine." Archer answered, he though he was allright but his heart was telling him he was far from it, he still wished his master was still alive, all he had to remember Carlyle from was the dual swords he carried with him always, because they held sentimental value.

Evening found the sun sinking downward making way for the night, the night air was beginning to get chilly, it also found three, weary, travelers entering the village of Loxley; they reined in their horses when they arrived at the Loxley Manor, Tuck was the first out to meet them.

"I see you found him...you need to hurry Guy is not in a good way." He explained, so they hurried inside, everyone who was seated around the dinning table first eyed Archer, then when they saw the woman step in they eyed her suspiciously, Gweneth noticed this and curtseyed.

Archer ran straight into the bed chambers, where Kate sat in a chair by the bed, "Quick turn up all the lamps in this room I need as much light as possible." Archer ordered, so Kate got up and turned all the lamps as high as they could go, Robin and Tuck soon filtered in the room aswell.

Archer kneeled on the bed where Guy lay, when he did this Guy stirred and opened his eyes looking straight into Archer's.

"Archer?" He asked,

"I'm here Guy and I'm going to save you." Archer comforted,

"Your face...what happened...to your face?" Guy asked, to weak to finish the sentence in a single breath,

"It's a long story don't worry about it...now bare with me this might hurt...feel free to tell me if it does." Archer said,

"What are you going to do?" Guy asked, managing to finish his sentence in one,

"I'm going to feel around your wound and if my hunch is correct then I am going to cut you open." Archer replied, Guy had enough strength left in him to look shocked for a moment, before he could offer a reply,

"Do it." Guy agreed,

Archer gently placed his hands around the wound, pressing slightly on a certain area; Guy moaned and shifted uncomfortably, "Does it hurt here?" Archer asked, as he moved to the opposite side of the wound and applied a small amount of pressure on it,

"Argh huh." Guy moaned painfully,

"It's as I suspected he's bleeding internally." Archer said,

"I didn't notice because I have not been trained in this field it is obvious you have." Tuck said,

"The area around the wound is bruised and it is still a bluish color, this is a sign of internal bleeding, plus his skin is in a pale moist state, another symptom of internal bleeding." Archer explained,

"Has he been complaining of headaches, nausea, or pain around the wound?" Archer asked,

"He has had extreme pain around the wound but I thought that was because of the wound itself." Tuck answered,

"Right I want you to bring a lantern over here, and I need instruments, sharp knives, a sharp needle, and some thread go quickly...and a medical kit is there one in the house?" Archer asked, after giving several orders,

"Yes it's in the dinning room." Tuck replied,

"Good bring it to me...we need Guy to feel no pain but we need him to be with us, I know a brew that will do that." He explained,

Robin stood out of the way, but remained in the room to watch what went on, as Tuck left the room to retrieve the medicine kit, Guy grabbed Archer's arm loosely, "Archer if this...is the last moment...we share together...then I want you to know...I'm glad I had you...for a brother." Guy stammered,

"Don't talk like that Guy we'll get through this." Archer assured,

"And you Robin...I am proud to be a member of your gang...and I am proud to have fought...alongside you...Marian would be proud...if she was here." Guy said, as Robin took a spot by the bed,

"Enough Guy...we are going to get through this...this is not going to be your final battle...you will get through this I promise you." Robin said, fighting back the tears that threatened,

"Don't make promises...you can't keep...Loxley." Guy said, remembering their fights they had, when they had used each others last names,

Tuck soon returned and he handed the kit to Archer, "Grind this into a powder, and pour a little of this in a cup, then mix it together, then add some of this after you have ground it with this." Archer directed, as he pointed to several different medicines at one time,

Much soon entered the room with Archer's requested instruments, "Here are the knives, and here are the instruments you wanted, the needle, a sharp one, and the thread...found that in the maid's quarters." He said, as if he was uncomfortable with what was going on,

"Tuck you got that brew ready?" Archer asked,

"Here." Tuck replied,

"Good there has to be some wine here fetch it for me." Archer ordered,

"Robin I need you on the other side of the bed, the medicine won't take long to take affect, so I'll sterilize the area while it sets in." Archer said, after Much had dashed out of the room again to retrieve the wine, Archer fumbled over the instruments, there were several sharp knives, and skinny metal rods, Robin and Archer both gave each other a look that said it all, 'this was going to be: A Long Touch And Go Night.'

**Hey me again, sorry to leave you in suspense by ending the story when I did, but it might take a bit to come up with a few of the scenes. Reviews are welcome!**


	7. Don't Give Up On Me Now!

**Disclaimer: Just the usual owning nothing.**

**Sorry I took so long to reply but it took a while to come up with the last scene in this chapter, I hope you like it because I do :)**

Chapter 7,

Don't Give Up On Me Now!,

Much soon returned to the room with the requested wine, Tuck had handed Archer the brew he was asked to make, and when he did he poured the wine that Much had given him into the cup, sloshing it around to mix the components together.

"Guy drink this." Archer said, as he cradled his head so he could drink the medicine, Guy swallowed as much of the mixture as he could, before Archer drew it away, his body was covered in sweat, and his hair was matted together with the salty substance. He breathed shallowly out his mouth, trying to take in as much air as possible; clearly he was in all kinds of pain.

"You will come back Guy I promise...don't give up on me now." Robin reassured,

"We'll just have to wait and see Robin." Guy said in a sigh, "See you on the other side." He said forcing a smile,

"That should take several minutes at the most to set in, first we prepare him for surgery." Archer said, as he covered a piece of cloth in wine, and wiped over the wound ensuring it was clean, he then ran it over the instruments he was going to use.

After a few moments Guy's breathing slowed, and his body relaxed, "Right he's as ready as he'll ever be." Archer said,

"Hand me the knife." Archer ordered, as Robin handed him the knife,

Archer then cut the stitches on the wound, and removed the bits of thread, as soon as he did blood began to seep from the opening, Tuck handed Archer a piece of cloth, and he then wiped away the blood, "Hand me the rod." Archer ordered, as Robin handed it to him,

Using it as a probe, Archer moved the flesh away exposing deeper in the wound, Guy fidgeted, and a painful expression crossed his face,

"I thought you said he couldn't feel anything." Robin questioned,

"Tuck give him some more...it's been a long time and I don't exactly remember everything." Archer defended, so Tuck gave Guy more of the medicine,

"Hand me another piece of cloth...Much go get some clean towels and bring them here." Archer ordered, as blood spilled openly from the wound,

Archer cleaned the area again, and using his fingers he pulled areas away from where he worked, "If I can find where he's bleeding from then I can sew it up." Archer explained, as he dabbed a piece of the cloth in the wound, cleaning the blood away, he dug deeper in the wound, "Here Robin hold this exactly like that." Archer said, as he handed Robin the steel rod, so he could keep the area pulled away,

Much came hurriedly back into the room, carrying the extra towels, Tuck took them from him and placed them on the bedside table, Archer grabbed the knife again, and began cutting further into the wound.

_10 minutes later,_

"I can't find it I have no idea where he is bleeding from." Archer said in defeat, his hands were now covered in blood,

"You can't give up now." Robin protested,

"Robin I can't keep digging like this in Guy's state he won't be able to bounce back after this." Archer defended, "But I am far from giving up." He added,

Dabbing inside the wound again, the direction in which the blood came from caught Archer's eye, "Wait, wait, Robin hand me the other probe." Archer ordered, holding out his hand, not taking his eyes off what he had just found,

"Marian!" Guy called out, as he jumped slightly, startling the others with his sudden out break,

"Slight side affect." Archer explained,

"What do you mean?" Robin asked,

"Well the medicine helps with pain and keeps you conscious, it can also kill you, and you can suffer from hallucinations, and nightmares." Archer explained,

"I thought you had worked with it before." Robin confessed,

"I have but unfortunately the patient I worked on took an arrow to the chest, so there was no hope for him, I never got to experience the full powers of the medicine." He explained, still his eyes trained on the area where he had seen the blood start from,

He poked the probe into the wound, separating the flesh where the blood had started from, pulling it away he saw the artery that continued to bleed, at last they had found the source of the internal bleeding, "Tuck put your finger here stop the bleeding." Archer ordered, as he moved his blood covered hands so Tuck could squeeze in, Tuck saw what it was Archer wanted him to do so he squeezed the artery shut,

"Be careful if you don't allow the blood to flow then he will never walk again." Archer warned, so Tuck released some of his grip,

Archer washed his hands in a basin and quickly dried them, picking up the needle Much had brought in, he threaded it quickly, then once again he took his position on the bed, which was being used as an operating table.

"Right I got it now Tuck...give Gisborne some more of that medicine in case he starts to come out of it." Archer said, as he gripped the artery gently, and slid the needle through the wall of it, "Now if I don't get this right it will shut off the blood flow to his abdomen and he will never be able to move that part of him again." Archer said, as he looked up at them before he continued,

Carefully Archer continued to sew the ruptured artery, making sure he got as little as he could, so he wouldn't stop the flow of blood, wiping the blood away he continued to work, it was a task that required a great control of the hands, something Carlyle had taught him when he was his master.

Only minutes later, Archer began to tie off the stitching, even this had to be done with care and precision, after it was accomplished Archer took over the probe Robin held and removed it, dabbing the wound again to remove the excess blood, he began to close the wound.

"Get me another length of thread I don't want the wound open any longer than necessary incase he contracts an infection...and I don't think I need to tell you what that would mean." Archer said, uncomfortable stating once again 'it would mean certain death',

Tuck gave him another piece of thread and Archer threaded it through the needle, with Robin's help to hold the wound shut, Archer began to restitch the wound, his stitches were neat, and precise, as if he had done this all his life.

Finally the wound was closed, and after retrieving a bottle from the medicine kit, he poured some of its contents over the area of the injury, Tuck then handed Archer some bandages, and with his help they bandaged Guy's waist, Archer then hopped of the bed and placed the covers under Gisborne's chin, righting himself he prepared to speak.

"One of us needs to stay with him tonight, he will experience fever like fits, and like I said closed eye hallucinations, if he struggles I need you to stop him incase he pops his stitches...and if he does well then our attempts would have been in vain." He explained, everyone who was in the room could see he was clearly exhausted, and he had rights to be after he had just sat up half the night, tending to his dying brother.

"You're tired Archer you should rest for what's left of the night, get some food, and get cleaned up, then try and get some sleep I'll sit up with him tonight." Robin said, as he placed an appreciated hand on Archer's shoulder, "Besides I think you and Gweneth have some catching up to do." Robin implied teasingly,

Archer descended the flight of stairs slowly, his exhaustion clearly showing, Gweneth soon took his side, "How did it go?" She asked, as she led him to the table,

"It's too early to say yet its touch and go...but we're hopeful." Archer replied,

Everyone who sat at the table just seemed to stare, so Archer decided to introduce them, "Right gang this is Gweneth, Gweneth these are Robin Hood's famous outlaws." He introduced, "And she is with me." He added, as he seated himself, and she stood beside him,

"I'm Much nice to meet you." He greeted,

"Likewise."

"I'm Allen nice to meet you." He greeted, with a wink of his eye,

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'm John." He said,

"Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Kate the only other girl as you can see." She greeted cheekily,

"You really must tell me how you manage amongst so many men." Gweneth teased,

"Oh that's easy men are so easy." Kate replied,

"Oh how right you are." Gweneth agreed,

Robin sat in a chair beside Guy's bed, his mind flashing back to the many battles they had together, when they could have killed one another and enjoyed the sight of it, things had changed between them. What used to be a hate unto immortality, became a bond no one could break, after Robin's father had captured them, with the use of poison darts, they had found out they were family. Maybe it was this that made them change their opinions of each other, or maybe it was because they had to work together to save each other, and rely on each other not to stab the other in the back. Whatever it was it had changed the way they felt for each other, Robin would never forget Guy racing towards him, ready to sacrifice his own life to save Robin's, a man he once hated, he still might've sacrificed his life to save Robin's, because it was still to early to tell if Archer's surgery was going to save him.

Robin had forgiven Guy for killing Marian, but he didn't know yet if Guy had forgiven himself, when they had fought the day Robin was taking Guy to his camp, Guy had confessed that he still hadn't forgiven himself, and he said he couldn't forgive himself. It was evident that Guy really did love Marian, but Robin knew Marian would never have returned her full love to him, because she was divided between the two, even when she was going to marry Guy, she was content. Because she loved both of them, only Guy was harder to love under the rule of the sheriff, due to the people he had hurt, and the people he continued to hurt wile she was alive, he had even hurt her, but no matter what Guy had always begged for her forgiveness later. And on more than one occasion, Marian had indeed asked Guy to forgive her for what she had done, Robin realized only now that trying to marry her was a mistake, he only now realized how much it must have been hurting her, to decide between the two.

_Guy once again found himself in a Saracen building, only the setting was in a hazed, fuzzed, layout; once again he heard a scream from behind him, he turned his head but he was in slow mode, because it took time to turn towards the doorway of the house._

"_Stop it's over Guy." He heard Marian unmistakable voice,_

"Marian." He called; Robin was suddenly dragged from his light slumber, to peer over at Guy, who fidgeted uncomfortably, his breathing heavy and labored,

"_Get out of the way." He heard his own voice replying, he now saw them as he leaned out against the doorway,_

"_All this time I have been fighting for England, do you really think I'm going to let you kill England?" She demanded,_

Guy fidgeted in his bed, softly saying 'no' over and over, Robin soon rose from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed, "Guy its allright calm down." Robin said,

_I deceived the sheriff to help people and in so doing I had to deceive you and I'm sorry for that, but is it such a crime to follow my heart?" She demanded,_

"_Or the way that I followed mine and always to your door." Guy replied, "Marian did you ever once consider what I was thinking or feeling?" He asked, his mind switching to several occasion in a split second,_

"_Marian get out of the way." He saw himself slashed his sword past Marian,_

"_Marian!" Guy yelled, the sword had cut close too close,_

"_I would rather die then be with you Guy of Gisborne." She said cruelly, "I'm going to marry Robin Hood." She added,_

"No, Marian no." Guy protested, as he now tangled his legs in the bed sheets,

"_I'm going to marry Robin Hood...I love Robin Hood." She said, her words echoing like the reflection of a thousand mirrors,_

"_Marian." Guy called, as he began to run across the deserted town center, his actions were slowed, and his steps were as if they were weighed down, he made it halfway to Marian, just before he saw his ghostly figure, slice it's sword slowly through Marian's delicate body._

"Marian." Guy called again; this time Robin was gently shaking him trying to rouse him from his nightmare,

_When the sword had passed through Marian, Guy felt a stabbing pain in his side, he looked down to see that blood began to stain his left side, he then slowly fell to his knees, still watching Marian pinned to his ghostly body by the sword, and when she dropped to the ground, Guy followed her falling on his face into the dust._

_Guy sat helplessly on the bed in Marian's room in the castle, watching as his ghost walked in carrying a tray laden with food and water, Marian rushed over to him._

"_Please." She begged, how he wished things were different,_

"_You're in league with Robin an outlaw I warned you the sentence would be death." Guy's ghost said,_

"_I was the Nightwatchman long before Robin returned." She explained,_

"_Don't take me for a fool." He said, he remembered how he had felt when he found out Marian was the Nightwatchman how many times they had fought and had injured one another, if only he had known it was her long before this._

"_It all fits the way that you behaved with me, your little rides into the forest, you were trusted here at the castle...every moment that I thought you were a friend you were betraying me." He said,_

"_I wasn't." Marian defended,_

"_Everyday that I grew more and more to love you, you were mocking me." He said hurtfully, Marian was now in tears,_

"_It wasn't like that I cared for you." Marian protested, "I still care for you." She added, but Guy raised a hand to his lips,_

"_Ssssh." He hushed, "You are a liar." He said, he then turned and walked away but Marian wasn't finished,_

"_I stayed at your side when Prince John's men were threatening Nottingham I could easily have left you." She said, she was right she did care for him so why was he so stupid,_

"_You're nothing to me." Guy's ghost said, this made a tear trickle down Guy's face and he began to sob silently,_

"_So you would rather I was put to death?" She asked, tears no streaming down Guy's face how he had loved her so much, "Lose everything we've ever had or ever could have." She added, Guy then rose from the bed and rushed to Marian falling to his knees infront of her, resting his head against the floor only to sob harder,_

"_You've lost far more than that already." He said heartlessly, how he wished he could have changed things,_

"When you left I thought I had lost you for good I would have done anything to get you back." Guy muttered out loud, a tear rolling down his face, "And if I could I would change what I have done...I loved you." He finished, Robin was finally seeing what Guy had been suffering with since Marian's death, and he felt pity.

"_Your leper friend just tried to kill me." Vaisey said in a rather calm voice,_

"_Did you know about this?" Guy demanded as he turned to face Allen, Guy merely stood back weary and tired his exhaustion showing in his dreams,_

"_I didn't know anything." Allen replied, Guy fell to the floor to weak to lift himself any longer, his arm outstretched as if trying to touch Marian,_

"_I recently discovered that Marian was the Nightwatchman." Guy said, hoe he could have kicked himself for saying that,_

"_What?" Vaisey asked in disbelief, "And you didn't tell me?" He yelled,_

"_I believed Marian's days as the Nightwatchman were over, I believed I had dealt with it." Guy defended, even though his life was in potential danger he still risked it to save her,_

"_By tricking me?" Vaisey yelled again, "By faking her escape?" He continued,_

_Yes by faking her escape he loved her, she was all that had mattered to him a few days ago so why was he betraying her now, when he had risked his life to defend her as the Nightwatchman, his efforts seemed to have been in vain from that point on, because he had just destroyed all the protection he had attempted._

"Marian..." He muttered quietly, as his body soon lost movement and his breathing relaxed, Robin then checked his heart beat, it was there but he was not happy with its beat, it appeared Guy had broken the hold Archer's drug had over him, and now hopefully he was allowed to sleep contentedly. But would that really be the case? Would he ever have a pleasant night's sleep? After he had killed Marian even Robin noticed a change in him, he was a man who appeared haunted by the demons of his past, a past that he could never go back and change.

_The next day,_

Robin woke as Guy shifted slightly in bed, rubbing his eyes so he could focus on the sudden burst of light, he saw that Guy was waking up also, so he sat on the edge of the bed, Guy opened his eyes slightly, just enough to see in a limited aspect.

"Guy." Robin called,

"Robin?" Guy asked,

"It's me how are you feeling?" Robin asked,

"My head hurts with a fury...and my side burns like fire...what did you do to me?" He asked,

"Archer performed surgery." Robin replied, just then Archer walked in,

"Guy you're awake how are you feeling?" Archer asked, as he leaned over the bed to inspect Guy's state,

"Terrible." Guy replied, summing up his situation with the use of one word, Archer then walked around to stand by Robin, he then leaned over Guy,

"Tell me, can you feel this?" Archer asked, pressing on the area below Guy's wound,

Guy moaned and shifted in pain, "Please...it hurts enough already." He said, as he looked up at Archer, pain clearly displayed in his eyes,

"Well the good news is he still has feeling in his legs." Archer said,

"Why wouldn't I have feeling in my legs?" Guy asked worriedly, what had they done to him,

"Hey don't get excited you have a lot of recovering to do now...you're going to be just fine." Archer said, unable to hide the huge smile that picked at the corners of his mouth,

"What was wrong?" Guy asked,

"You were bleeding internally Vaisey's sword severed an artery so I had to dig around a bit to find it, and when I did I sewed it up." Archer explained,

"Everything I said before...I still mean it even though I'm not going to die." Guy said,

"Don't worry about that now try and get some sleep, I'll give you something for the pain, and then you get some rest." Archer said, as he prepared a medicine and handed it to Guy to drink,

Guy had survived and he would live to fight another day if it was necessary, but for now Robin and Archer were both happy that hey had a brother to cherish, they had lost their sister because she had chosen to fight for Vaisey, but they still had each other now, "Brothers In Arms".

_3 days later,_

Guy had gotten out of bed, as he was sick and tired of remaining in one spot unable to move, so pulling on his shirt he began to descend down the flight of stairs, Kate saw him as he reached the floor.

"Guy you shouldn't be out of bed yet." She scolded,

"I need to move, besides that's one room I could learn to hate...where's Robin?" He asked,

"He's outside chopping wood." Kate replied,

"Good I want to go see him in private." Guy said, looking up at Kate to show her that he really wanted to be alone, so Kate allowed him to walk out the front of the house; he soon sat on a stump, watching Robin.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet Guy." Robin reasoned,

"Hey what can I say I'm a bad patient." Guy replied, "Robin can I have a word with you?" He asked,

"Sure." Robin replied, as he stopped chopping to stand by Guy leaning on the axe,

"What will you do now?" Guy asked, because since the threat was eliminated, Robin was basically out of a job,

"I will continue to help the poor of course until the day King Richard returns England." He said, in a mater of factly,

"Of course I understand that...but it's over there is no longer a sheriff or Isabella the rein of tyranny is over...do you feel content?" Guy asked, unable to picture Robin's emotions at the time,

"Yes because I have achieved the goal King Richard has set out for me to do." Robin replied,

"Yes but it's not the same without...without Marian is it?" Guy asked,

"No it's not...but I want to put the past behind me." Robin answered,

"You never told me you and Marian were married as she lay dying." Guy said,

"The lads told you." Robin said, as he lifted himself off the axe and turned away,

"No they didn't." Guy said, Robin then turned to face him again,

"So how do you know?" Robin asked,

"I saw what happened play before my eyes like it was really happening...and I also know there is no hope for my reconciliation." He said, as he bowed his head sadly,

"Now you listen to me Gisborne...I forgive you for what you did, its time you forgave yourself." Robin said forcefully,

"How can I forgive myself if Marian won't forgive me?" He asked,

"If she could she would forgive you... it was my fault as much as it was yours." Robin replied,

"How can you say that I held the sword that cut through her delicate body." Guy said, he was now fighting back tears that welled in his eyes,

"Because I tried to take her to be my own." Robin said,

"What do you mean?" He asked,

"I tried to marry her when she still loved you it was wrong and that's what got her killed...she wanted to marry you when you lied about the King returning to England, but I refused to let her...I realize now that if I hadn't of interfered she would still be alive." Robin explained,

"Yes but I would not marry her based on a lie...I did not want to go through with it, but when Edward told me she was excited about the wedding I wanted more than anything to go ahead with the planning." Guy confessed,

"Both our lives would have been so different if it wasn't for the mistakes we had made." Robin said, remembering what his father had said,

"Now you have to forgive yourself...for you and for her." Robin said,

"I still don't know if I can...I have destroyed everything I have ever cared about since I was young...and she was what finally broke me." Guy explained,

"Marian had her own demons to you know Guy." Robin confessed,

"How can that be Marian was perfect...the only Demon she had was me" Guy protested,

"She was afraid that something she would do would see you taken from her." Robin said,

"That's not true she never loved me she told me so...she said she would rather die than be with me." Guy explained,

"Because she was trying to protect you." Robin reasoned,

"From what?" Guy snapped,

"From making a mistake, the mistake of killing the King." Robin replied,

"I think it would have been better if I had of killed the King instead of Marian." Guy said,

"No it wouldn't because if you had of killed the King Marian would still be dead, nothing you could have done would have changed the outcome of the events." Robin retorted, "The King had us staked out in the desert, later Vaisey brought her to us, he wanted her dead." He added,

"Yes but if I had of killed him when she asked me too things would have been so different, I thought that power was the only thing I wanted, but I was a fool to be swayed by his promises of total control." Guy said,

"Look I want you to stop this...I want you to forgive yourself...believe me I found it hard to forgive myself and even harder to forgive you but I did, and so can you." Robin said now irritated,

"That's easy for you to say you were always the hero I was always the enemy, you could make a mistake and she would readily forgive you...but I had to beg, I had to beg for her forgiveness and even then I don't know if I had it." He said,

"I knew Marian better than you did, and if she was here I can guarantee that she wouldn't want you doing this." Robin said, as he placed a hand on Guy's shoulder to comfort him,

He was right, he had destroyed nearly everything that he ever loved, but no matter what he was going to go through, or what he had been through, he and Archer would be there to help him, through thick, and thin.

"And you'll always have us Guy." Robin said,

"Thank you." Guy thanked, as he placed a hand on Robin's arm and squeezed it to show he appreciated what had been said,

Guy grimanced slightly, as his hand then slid to the still fresh wound in his side, Robin helped Guy stand, "Comeon you better get back to bed you don't want to break your stitches." Robin said,

"No after all I've come this far." Guy said weakly, Robin was right he still needed rest as he was still in a stage of recovery,

Maybe now he could get on with his life, now that he knew that Robin really did forgive him, it just seemed that Robin would be the last person to forgive a man who was guilty of treason, and murder. He now knew that wherever they ended up and whatever the situation was, Robin would have his back, and he would have Robin's, and in the middle of all there was one Archer, the last of their remaining family.

**{The End.}**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story, a big thank you to: Foxmac, saramagician, marinE92, Caro A Dale, and emmiswe, for following me and for your kind reviews. Thanks!**


	8. Story ideas

Hi, Me again,

Long time no type, after much contemplation, and my disappearance to take care of my year 12 school work, and…after re-reading many of my stories, I have realized that there is not much left that I can do to or for Guy.

So if there is a fan out there that likes my work and has been eagerly awaiting a certain story that has not yet come out, I am now taking on suggestions for a new story, so write in and I will see whose idea I like, and will continue from there, maybe even working with my chosen writer, to continue writing the story to their favour.

I am currently waiting for a commission to be finished of my story where guy and Robin are friends. So if you go to OnlyIfItsFluffy, you can see what she has done for me. But as I said, write me a review or PM, if you have an idea that you think would make a suitable story that might catch on. Looking forward to you letter, hehe, so please write to me.

BubbleHub


End file.
